Sucked into Bleach-Our real family
by Kingdomroxas2
Summary: Two girls in our world who love bleach do not know who there true parents are so they make a wish on a star to find them but also to go to the bleach world byakuxoc ukitaxoc sorry if I don't update been busy with college
1. Chapter 1 Enter Bleach

I do not own the bleach character. I only own the characters I made up and their zanpakutos

* * *

Chapter 1 Enter bleach

Today me and my twin sister are going to watch the whole series of Bleach again for the 7th time. we both love the show, my name is Emma and my sister is Emily. I have long dark purple hair, which curls at the side of temples and have it up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Also I have blue eyes but my sister has light purple hair which does not curl at the sides and she always has her down but she has green eyes. we both have pale skin.

We also don't know our last names because we were raised in a shelter and we are both 17 years old.

So I put in a dvd of Bleach series 1 and we are on the episode that Yoruichi saves Ichigo from Byakuya at the tower. "Go Yoruichi teach Byakuya a lesson" we both shouted. Then we laugh at the hot spring part and began to have another drink of coke. As we were drinking we look out of the window and saw the night sky was full of stars. "Look at that star it's so bright" Emily said and I look at the star it was beautiful. So we both nodded to each other and began to say "The star that is big tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might that you grant our wish to go to the Bleach world but also find our parents".

Then we both smiled at each other and listened to the ending 1 of Bleach as we look at the sky. "Hey Emily who do you love in Bleach?" I asked. She then look at the sky and thought for moment. Then responded "Byakuya because he is a strong, brave and caring person but also I think I could help fix his heart. What about you?".

I thought for a moment as well then I answered with "Jushiro Ukitake as he is kind, brave and strong but I would also cure his illness." Then we both blushed at our answers.

Suddenly, out of the corner my eye I notice the star we wished upon started to glow and there was a big bright white light. Then I felt like I was falling and I looked around to see Emily falling as well. We both started to scream and then the light was gone but was replaced with the cold wet ground. It was raining as well and I look to the side of me. I notice my sister is next to me unconscious and then I pass out myself but not before someone comes to help us. I notices they have Japanese wooden shoes and then blackness takes me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Candy shop owner

I do not own the Bleach characters but I do own Emma and Emily

* * *

**Chapter 2 Candy Shop Owner**

I started to wake up but my eye lids are heavy but I am not longer cold but warm and I feel like I am in a comfortable bed. I start wonder if all that happened was dream and that I am back in the houses. Then I hear I voices say "I hope they are alright" it was the voices of a little girl and then I hear a shout of a little boy saying "shut up Ururu". Then I hear the sound of Japanese wooden shoes come in and the children became quiet. He must have sat down and I feel my eye lids are no longer heavy. I slowly open my eyes but at first everything is blurry and then after blinking some more my vision clears up. Then I notice Emily at my right side Emily is starting to wake up. I look up to notice that the people in the are staring at us but I was the most shocked because in front of me was Kisuke Urahara, Ururu, Jinta and Tessai. Then Emily wakes up and does the same thing I did.

Kisuke then coughs to break us out of our shock. "I am glad to see that you girls are awake. Would you mind telling me what happened" he ask calmly. we both nodded. "We were watching our favourite show and then my sister told me to come and look at the stars. Then we saw the brightest star and made our wish to find our parents but also go into our favourite show world. After that there was a bright light and we were falling. The next thing we know is that we are here" I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well that is a weird situation but would you tell me where you are from, your names and this show you like" he said. I nodded and said "I think we got transported from our world to here and the show that we like is called Bleach it is about soul reapers and the soul society but also shows the people in this world" and his eyes widened but I knew he believed us what I had told him. "My name is Emma and that's my twin sister Emily" I told them and Kisuke eyes widened again. Then he got nervous for some reason and asked "But what about your last names". We both looked to the ground and said at the same time "we don't know our last names because our parents left us in a shelter". He then looked at us with sadness and said "I believe you and I think I know who your parents are but we need to confirm it by checking both of your DNA in a test against theirs" he said nervously.

We both jump for joy to that we might have found our parents but though "why were they in the Bleach world and then this must be our true home world". We both nodded at him to take a DNA sample and he took some saliva from our mouths with one of those sticks with the cotton wool on end like the ones in CSI.

"Kisuke would you mind telling us the results in the mourning, we both tired from getting here and all don't have to tell us your names we already know them" I said and everyone nodded. They all said "goodnight" and both hugged Ururu and Jinta they hugged us back. Ururu smiled at us and went off, she must have been nervous. Jinta went outside to practice his baseball skills. Kisuke showed us a own room that we would have to share and gave us a white sleeping kimono and we thank him. Then we both got changed and put our cloths at the side of our beds and then we both climbed in to bed to fall asleep happily.

Kisuke prov

I could not believe that it was them and they got to this world. They were sent to that world so that they would be safe but now they are back. I am so happy to see them again and can't wait to tell Yoruichi about how they were back. Then I went to the computer to check the DNA results and compare it to their parent it was a perfect match . I printed of the results and thought about that they are going need training to defend themselves from hollows. That they might have to become soul reapers and I climbed into my own bed.


	3. Chapter 3 The results

I do not own the Bleach character but I only own Emma and Emily

* * *

**Chapter 3 The results**

I woke up from a refreshing night sleep and saw that Emily was awake already. "Good morning sleepy head" she said with a smile. I said "good morning" to her as well. we then notice some cloths and we each took a shower. Also I brushed my long purple hair, I put it up into a ponytail with my red ribbon and I then changed into black leggings with demi shorts on top with a pink tank top. Emily had her hair down and had on black leggings, pink skirt and a black tank top. We both smiled at our outfits and needed to remember to thank Kisuke for the cloths. We notice a little note near the door and we opened it. It said "To Emma and Emily, After you have your breakfast with Tessai, Ururu and Jinta come to the underground training room, you both probably know where it is and I have the DNA results as well from Kisuke".

We both went to livening room and found the rest of them eating breakfast. Tessai placed our breakfast on the table and we thanked him. After we ate, we hugged Ururu and Jinta and went to our room to brush our teeth. Then we headed to the underground training room and after climb down that long god damn ladder, I felt the ground beneath my feet and Emily was behind me. Then after looking around at how big the training room was, then in front of us we saw Kisuke and he smiled at us, so we smiled back.

"Good Morning girls" he said in a happy mood from his nervous one yesterday and we said "Good morning" back. "I have your results for you girls but I want to keep your mother I secret till she arrives ok" he said and we nodded but were excited that our mother was coming to see us. He then handed us a piece of paper with the results on we read it but we were both shocked at the results.

It said "Farther was Kisuke Urahara and Mother was surprise". We look up at him with tears in our eyes and we dropped the paper on the ground. we tackled him to the ground in a big hug and he hugged us back. We started to cry tears of joy. We both shouted "We final found your daddy we found you".

"Shhh it's ok you two it's ok and I am so happy that I found you both again" he said with little tears in his eyes. We both stopped crying and wiped our tears away . Then we all stood back up and then we both though "who was our mother and are they going to train us to be soul reapers".

"Dad, When is mom coming to see us?" Emily asked him and he smiled at the question. "She should be here now" he said with a mysterious smile and then blur of orange and purple went by us. Then in front of us was Yoruichi Shihoin and we looked at dad, he smiled and said "girl this your mother". As soon as he said mother we ran to ex-squad 2 captain and like what we did to dad we tackled her to the ground in a hug. We shouted that we found her and we started to cry again. She wipe away our tears, "it's good to see you two again" she said with a smile. "I forgot to ask but can we chooses our last names" we both asked and the cat lady and scientist both nodded. We both thought for moment and we then looked up at our parents. Then we both smiled at each other and they gave us a confused look. "Ok we made our decision" I said and they nodded. "My full is now Emma Shihoin and my sisters is Emily Urahara" I said with smile. They both nodded and hugged us, we now had the missing part of us filled again as we had our true family. Our adventure in our true world had only just began. "Mom Dad can we train to be soul reapers pleases" we said giving them our puppy eyes. They look at each other and then us and said "yes".

We both jump with happiness, "ok then you two start training tomorrow but first I am going to take you two shopping" mother said to us. We jump up with a "yes" and dad was not happy as it was his money Yoruichi would uses. The rest of the day mum took us around town and bought us cloths and shoes but also we a sketchbook and pencils. Then we went home and had dinner. After dinner we went to bed and big day for us tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 The Training starts

I do not own the Bleach characters. I only own Emma and Emily.

* * *

**Chapter 4 The training starts**

Emma prov

I woke up early and got dressed. Today I am wearing an orange tank top, black leggings and demi shorts. I put my hair up in a ponytail with my red ribbon, then made my way down stairs for breakfast. Tessai had already made my breakfast and I ate with Jinta and Ururu. My parents were not at breakfast, so they must have already had theirs. Then I notices that my sister had walked into the room and had finely decided to get up. She took a seat next to me and Tessai came back in with her breakfast.

After we finished, we shot back up stairs to brush our and then made our way to the training room. Once we climbed down those god damn ladders, we notice that our parents were sat on a rock waiting for us to arrive. When they saw they stood and we all said "good morning". Me and Emily were so excited that we were going to train with the most famous and strong soul reapers from the soul society.

"Ok you two time to train, so who do you want to train with?" Mother said. We look at each other and then our parents, then nodded. "Mom can I train with you, I took karate and I am black belt" I said proud of myself and she nodded. "Yes I get to train with dad" Emily said and jump happy. Dad smiled at Emily and took her to another area to train but not before throwing a glove with a skull. I thought for moment trying to remember what the glove did. She caught it and put it on she then smiled evilly. Damn this was the glove that separates your soul from your body but my cases from my Gigi. The next thing I know is that my mom pushes me out of the gigi and landed on the ground with my bum hurting abit. I look in front of me and see my gigi. Mum flashstep upstairs with my gigi and put it in the living room.

Then came back down and her widened. I wonder why and then I look at myself I was already in soul reaper robes with a red ribbon on my right arm and zanpakutos on my left side. "Well this is interesting you are already have soul reaper powers and a high spiritual pressure" my mother said happily and I smiled at her I felt so proud.

"So Emma what do you want to learn first?" she asked. I though for a moment and then said "kidou pleases". She nodded. "Ok Emma I will show you a simple kidou spell" she told me and raised her hands and shouted "Hadou 31 Shakkaho". A red ball shot from her hands and hit a rock dead on target. She turned around to me and said "Emma your but I want to test you to see if you can do it without the chant because of your high pressure". I nodded and held up my hands like my mother did. Then I shouted "Hadou 31 Shakkaho" and a red ball flew from my hands and hit the rock on target. Mother was surprised at first try of kidou and I thought I should explain to her. "Mom, When me and Emily were in that other world, we would watch that show about this world and we would always practice our favourite kidou spells off by heart that might explain why they work here" I explain to the cat woman. "Well that makes sense, would you mind showing the other kidou spells you know" she said with a smile. I nodded.

Then I shouted "Hadou 4 Byakurai" and white lighting shot from my fingertips, it hit the rock dead on target. The next "Hadou 58 Tenran" and a green tornado hit another rock. I turned to the ex-captain and said "I also know Bakudou 1 sai, Bakudou 4 Hainawa, Bakudou 26 Kyakko and Bakudou 39 Enkosen". "Well you are very good at your kidou Emma, next I will teach you how to master flashstep" she said proudly. I jump up with a "yes" and said "I have always wanted to learn how to master flashstep and be as good at it like you mom". She smiled and patted my head, then said "I am glad that you admire me but I just want you to be yourself". I nodded and we moved back on to the lesson. she moved to centre. "To learn how to do flashstep you must concentrate your spiritual pressure image yourself moving at a fast speed" she said and she flashstep to a rock behind me. "That's all you need to know" said the queen of flashstep. I nodded and closed my eyes to concentrate. Then opened them and focus my spiritual pressure. I flashstep next to mother on the rock but my first flashstep was a little slow to begin with. So kept on practicing it and after 20 attempts I manage to perfect it. All you saw of me when I flashstep was a purple blur and mother look at me proud. She then walked to me patted my head and said "Well done you have master flashstep you must be a quick learn to understand this fast. It normally takes 27 years for other soul reapers to get it fully but not mastered".

I smiled at her, "I might have talent for it like you mother" I said with a big smile and she nodded. Then she noticed how tired I was from my first day of training and said "Ok Emma that's enough for today, tomorrow you learn what your zanpakutos name is, your close combat skills and I will teach you and Emily the Shihoin Clan cat transformation technique". I nodded and was about to back upstairs but ran to my mum to give her hug to thank her for training. Then I flashstep to the livening room and went back inside my gigi. I went in my shared room and took a shower. I then waited for dinner to be done.


	5. Chapter 5 The training starts part 2

I do not own the bleach characters. I only own Emma and Emily

* * *

**Chapter 5 The training starts part 2**

Emily prov

When me and dad went to start training in another area, I could feel my sisters spiritual pressure and it was so strong it sent shivers down my spine. I though that her training with mum must have started and she must be learning kidou and I knew that dad could her pressure as well but all he did was smile. "Dad, Emma must be learning kidou first" I said and he nodded. "She has a very high spiritual pressure and so do you" he said. "That's so cool we have the same high pressure it must be same as we are twins" I suggested. We both stop walking as we had reach an area to train and dad then turned around and took his Kane. Then push it through me to separate me from my gigi but dad eyes widened and I look at myself, I was already in soul reaper robes with a zanpakutos strap to right side and a orange ribbon around my left arm. Dad got over his shock and said "Emily, What do you want to learn first?".

I though for a moment, then the answer was "flashstep". Dad nodded at this in agreement and then moved my gigi to my room with the uses of flashstep. When he came back he explained how it work "First you must concentrate image yourself moving fast and focus your spiritual pressure to it". Then he demonstrated on how it was done and flashstep behind to sit on a rock to watch or correct me. Then opened them and flashstep next to dad on the rock but my first flashstep was very slow. So I practiced it again and after 30 try's I had it done perfectly. Dad they came up to me and ruffled my hair, then said "well done Emily you have master flashstep and you have a talent for it just like your mother". I smiled at the comment and though that since Emma was learning I might as well learn to. I told dad that I wanted to learn kidou next and he agreed. Then I though I should tell him about my kidou, "dad when me and Emma were watching the show we would learn our favourite kidou and so we have the same kidou but it also be effective here with our high spiritual pressure". He nodded and I showed him all of my kidou which is the same as my sister.

After I had finished, dad look at with a smile but also proud one and said "Emily you and Emma are very good at kidou but I think you should both learn healing kidou from Tessai just to be safe." I nodded at this.

"That it for today Emily, tomorrow we will find out what your zanpakutos name is, close combat skills and also your mother will teach how to transform in to a cat" he said. I then flashstep up to my room that I had mastered and went back into my gigi. I got shower and brush my hair. Then back downstairs to the livening room for dinner. When I came in, I notice my sister was already sat down and she smiled at me. we both talked about our training and our came back to talked to Tessai about us both learning healing kidou. Then Tessai brought in dinner and we ate it. Before dinner dad told us that we could learn it this Saturday as Tessai was not busy then and we nodded. After dinner both started to fall asleep and the next we were.

Yoruichi prov

After the girls had dinner, they started to get tired and then they evenly fell asleep. They must have been tired from their first day of training and Kisuke had told me what he did with Emily and I told what I did with Emma. We both were shock that they had talent for flashstep but I knew they would get it, I am their mother and a flashstep master. We both walked to them, I pick up Emma and Kisuke with Emily. We took them to there room, Kisuke left and I change them into their sleeping kimonos. Then tuck them and kissed them on forehead. I left the room, turn off the light and said "Good night my angels" quietly. Then left them to dream.


	6. Chapter 6 Zanpakuto Training

I do not own the bleach characters. I only own Emily and Emma plus there zanpakutos

* * *

**Chapter 6 Zanpakuto training**

Emma prov

Today I woke up early and it was 8am in the morning. So I took a quick shower and brushed my hair, then put it up in a ponytail with my red ribbon. Then used flashstep to go down stairs to have breakfast and when finished flashstep back upstairs to brush my teeth.

Today I was wearing demi shorts, long black top with an orange tank top on the top and black flat shoes. After finishing getting ready, I flashstep to the training room and saw that mother was already there waiting for me. She looked up and smiled at me. "So you ready for your Zanpakuto" she said and I nodded. She then grab the soul glove and push me out of my gigi, which she had flashstep up to my room. I then took out my Zanpakuto from its sheath and the handle was purple with an orange ribbon round it. It look so beautiful and I remember designing it when I was in that other world and also I knew my zanpakutos abilities which was advantage. I was snapped out of memories when mother said "To fight with your Zanpakuto you must first know its name and the quickest way is to be in life and death fight". I nodded and she moved forward and said sadly "Emma, I don't want to do this but you need to learn how to protect yourself by knowing your Zanpakutos name".

I then hugged her and said "Mother I understand that this is hard for you and you want to help me with my Zanpakuto and I don't mind if I fight you it will also help me learn faster but also help my close combat skills". The ex-captain smiled at me and nodded, she step back as did I.

She flashstep behind me and kick me in the side, which sent me flying to rock and god damn did that hurt. I held my Zanpakuto in a defence stances and mother then flashstep in front of me and was about to punch me in the stomach but not before I flashstep out of the way in time. As I saw her flashstep towards me, I shouted "Hadou 4 Byakurai" and white lightning shot from my fingertips but mother dodge the kidou. She then punch me in the leg and my leg hurt like hell. "Come on Emma I though you could fight better than this" she said to annoy me. When she said that, she was distracted I used that to my advantage and I flashstep behind her. Then kick her in the side and sent her flying but she regained her balances and landed perfectly. Damn it.

Time skip 2 hours

After fighting with mother for 2 hours, my body was getting tired and me and mother were at the same close combat level. I flashstep behind her and I swung my Zanpakuto a her but she saw it coming and dodge it. Then kick me in the stomach and said "I don't think you will be a very good soul reaper you are so weak that a hollow could defeat you". That go me annoyed and tighten my grip on my Zanpakuto handle. Mother flashstep to deliver the final punch but then everything went in slow motion. The world around me change and I looked around wondering where I could be. I though that maybe I was in heaven as the ground was soft like clouds and the sky was blue. Then my thoughts changed that "this must be my inner world". "You are correct this is your inner world" said a new voices and I turned around. Their was a girl the same age as me with white angel wings on her back and she was wearing a purple kimono that had an orange ribbon around her waist. She also had white hair and blue eyes. I smiled at the girl and said "Are you my Zanpakuto spirit". She nodded at my question and responded by saying "You want to know my name". I nodded. "In that other world you designed me and so should already know my name but also my shika and bankai form to" she said. I smiled at her and said "Your name is Genshu". She smiled at me as a said her name and walk to me and gave me a hugged, I hugged her back as well. "You are correct" she whispered into my ear and then I was brought back to reality of fighting my mother. I smiled to myself and lifted my Zanpakuto to defend my self. I pushed my mother back and she had a confused look on her face as to why I was smiling. "Shine Genshu" I said as I released my Zanpakuto into it's shika form and mother look at me proud. My shika form blade was white and the handle had feathers around it but the blade shape of my Zanpakuto had stayed the same. Mother then help me learn my shika form special attack, which is called deadly feathers. What it does is to throw feathers with a swung of my Zanpakuto and the feathers can circle around the enemy and cut them but also suck out their spiritual pressure to make it my own. Mother also helped me improve my close combat skills but only abit as I was very good at it.

The next lesson was learning the Shihoin clans cat transformation technique. "Ok Emma, now to transform into a cat you must image yourself as one and then focus your spiritual pressure to your body to change" the cat woman explained. I did what she said and closed my eyes to focus my spiritual pressure and image myself as a cat. At first it did not work but after the 10th try it work with a poof of smoke I was a cat. I was a black cat that had red ribbon around my neck with blue eyes. "Mother it work" I said but I was shock my voice had changed to a teenage boys and Mother laugh at me as that happens to her but laugh along with her. Then I transformed into myself with poof of smoke but when I opened my eyes. I was shock that I was naked but also embarrassed to hell and mother laugh at me. I found my soul reaper robes and used flashstep to quickly put them on. She told that I had enough training today as it was time for lunch and that we would practice more with my shika and then it time I could start my bankai training. She was about to leave to help my sister with her cat transformation training, when I remember my Zanpakutos second ability. "Mother before you go, I need to tell about my second ability my Zanpakuto has" I said and she stop to turn to me. She nodded for me to explain it and I said "My second ability lets copy any soul reapers shika and bankai and uses it as my own but also Emily has the ability as well" I explained and she look at me shock at first but then her look softened. "That is an amazing skill for a Zanpakuto to process Emma" she said. "Also mother if we ever go to soul society can I have stealth squad uniform, I kind of don't like there's robes when doing close combat" I said. She nodded and I jump up happy with a "yes". Then she hug me and ruffled my hair. I then flashstep up to my room and went back inside my gigi and I went down stairs to the livening room and I saw everyone was there around the table, I sat down and mother flashstep to sit next to me. We ate lunch which was made by Tessai and the rest off the day I helped around the shop with cleaning and putting store products away. Dad trained Emily in the afternoon with mum probably watching or waiting to train her in cat transformation. So when she came back from training it was time for dinner and we ate it. Tessai told us to go bed as tomorrow he was teaching us healing kidou but also that it was Saturday my favourite. I went upstairs and ran the bath. I took off my clothes and when I got in the bath my muscles went into relation mode. The warm water took away the pain and I washed my hair in my favourite strawberry shampoo. Then I dried myself and put on my white sleeping kimono and fell asleep like a rock.


	7. Chapter 7 Zanpakuto Training part 2

I do not own the bleach characters, I only own Emma and Emily plus there zanpakutos

* * *

**Chapter 7 Zanpakuto training part 2**

Emily prov

This morning I could sense that Emma was training with mother as her spiritual pressure was going up, so I stayed in bed for 2 more hours and when I got up it was already 10am. So I got dressed into black leggings, green skirt and a white tank top with a black coat. Then flashstep down stairs and had breakfast, brushed my teeth in my room. I saw dad waiting out side my door and then a blur flashstep into the room and kick me, then shut the door. It must have been finishing her training with mum. Then me and dad went to start my training for the today. When we got to the training room, mother was already waiting and dad went to talk to her. It must mean that Emma found out her Zanpakuto name and that's why her spiritual pressure kept going high. When they stop talking, dad took his Kane and push me out of my gigi which my mother caught and put next to her so that it was safe while I trained. I took my Zanpakuto out from its sheath it look so beautiful and then handle was light purple with a green ribbon around and I remember me and my sister designing both of them. Then I look up at dad with a smile and he smile back so did mum.

"Emily you understand what I have to do, so that you can learn your Zanpakuto name" he said in a sad voice. I nodded that I understood and he took out his Zanpakuto out the Kane and said "Screech Benihime". His Zanpakuto was released into its shika form. I stood in a fighting stances with my Zanpakuto and dad flashstep behind me and swung his sword but I block it with mine. I then flashstep away from and shouted "Hadou 31 Shakkaho" and I red ball flew from hands. It's target was my dad but he hit my kidou with his Zanpakuto like it was nothing. Then he flashstep behind me and kick me in the side, I stumbled abit from the force of the kick. I move out of the way from another kick with flashstep and then flashstep behind him, then swung my Zanpakuto at him but he block it. He then swung his Zanpakuto at me again and I responded slow. His Zanpakuto had manage to cut me on the arm and this was making me a little bit tired.

Time skip 4 hours

My body was tired and screaming at me that I rested but I couldn't I needed to defend myself from incoming attacks from dad. "Come on Emily you can do better than this even a hollow could defeat you" he said with his lazy attitude, so I try another kidou spell and shouted "Hadou 4 Byakurai" with that white lightning shot from my finger tips but dad dodge the kidou. He then kick me in the stomach and swung his Zanpakuto to deliver the final blow. So I closed my eyes, as I waited for the pain. After the pain did not come I opened my eyes and noticed that the world around me was a beach with a nice blue sky and shinning sun. I though that I must have died but then my thoughts changed that this "Must be my inner world". "You are correct Emily this is your inner world" said a new voices. I turned around and notice a girl that was the same age as me. She light blue hair and dark blue eyes. She had paled skin and was wearing a pink kimono. "Are you my Zanpakuto Spirit" I asked. She nodded. "You created me in that other world, so you already must know my name but also my shika and bankai form" she said. "Yes your name Shike" I said and smiled at me. Then the world disappeared I was back in reality with fighting my dad but I herded a whisper that said "Go show your farther our power".

I nodded to myself and grinned at my dad. I held up my Zanpakuto and shouted "Stream Shike" and my Zanpakuto blade grew bigger and sharper but also the blade had turned light blue. The handle had a light blue ribbon around it. Dad smiled at me and the fight was now over. After a little break, dad help me work on my close combat skills which only had to be improve a little. We then work on my shika attack which was called bubble storm, this attack creates large bubble which can circle around my enemy and trap them inside and cut them but also the bubbles can heal people. I can also my make ices spear with my Zanpakuto by swinging it this is called Ice Barrage. The next lesson dad was not needed so he left do some more things in the shop. Mother walks up to me and tells me she is going to teach me the Shihoin clans cat transformation technique. "First you must image yourself as a cat and focus your spiritual pressure in to your body" she explained. I nodded and I did what she explained, at first it did not work but after the 20th try in poof of smoke I was a black cat with a yellow ribbon around my neck. Also my voice does sound like a teenage boys and mum laugh at that. Then in another poof of smoke I transformed but I was embarrassed as I was naked, so used flashstep and put on my soul reaper robes. Then went back inside my gigi and next I had dinner with my family. A nice relaxing bath and then went to be bed but was excited to learn healing kidou from Tessai.


	8. Chapter 8 Healing Kidou and meet Rukia

I do not own the bleach characters, I only own Emma and Emily plus their Zanpakutos

* * *

**Chapter 8 Healing kidou and meet Rukia**

Emma prov

Today I slept in abit, I am so tired from yesterday Zanpakuto training and I woke up at 9am but today was Saturday so that's even better. I had a shower and brushed my hair, then put it in a ponytail with my red ribbon. Today I am going to wear my orange kimono with a red ribbon around my waist that mother had got me. When I get down stairs, Tessai had already made breakfast and Emily smiled a me as I sat next to her. I notice that mum and dad were not here they must be busy with something. Emily was also wearing her kimono but hers was pink and had a yellow ribbon around her waist mother had gotten her. After breakfast, we both flashstep back to our room to brush our teeth and went back down stairs to start our lesson with Tessai. We saw Jinta and Ururu cleaning outside and Tessai walk in with a dummy. He told us that the dummy was us to practice our healing kidou on and we nodded. "To learn healing kidou you must focus your spiritual pressure and put it into the wound" he said and demonstrate on the dummy. The wound on the dummy started to close up.

For the next 3 hours we did what Tessai showed us but it did not work at fist as healing kidou is very hard to learn and after our next try on healing the dummy it work. The wound started to closes up. We smiled at each other and then Tessai explained that if we focus our spiritual pressure with our healing kidou into our Zanpakuto we could heal any wound or diseases. Tessai then told us that we were quick learner and that we could achieve bankai with no trouble and we smiled at him for his kind words. Tessai then off to help dad with stuff and ask us to watch the shop. We nodded. We look at the time and it was lunch time, so we decided to make our own sandwiches. I had a cheese toastie and a packet of cheese and onion French fries with a glass of Orange juices. Emily had a salad sandwich with tomatoes, onions and cucumber with salad cream. She also had ready salted French fries crisp and Orange juices as well. We both decide to sit outside and eat our dinner it was such a beautiful day. After we went back inside to clean our plates and put them away. We went back outside as there was no customers today. We talked to each other for while manly about our Zanpakutos and Kidou.

Then we saw a girl in a blue dress and she must go to Karakura High School as she was correct age for it, she had black hair with single bit of hair on her faces and had brown eyes. She stop in front of the shop and was looking around for something. Jinta was shouting at Ururu and it was getting on our nerves, so we both shouted "Shut up Jinta and stop picking on Ururu". He stop and look at us, then went inside he knew not to pick a fight with his boss daughters. Ururu came sat by us and thanked us for helping. The girl look shock at us for shouting but she look familiar some how. "Sorry about that we did not mean to scare you it just he needs to learn to stop picking on Ururu" I said while fixing Ururu hair. The girl smiled at us, "That's fine you were only helping your friend, he kinda reminds me of friend of mine" she said. We nodded and laugh together about the situation. "I sorry but I am here to pick up my order it was a chappy soul candy" she said. Then Ururu and Emily went back inside to get her order. "I am so rude I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Emma and my sister is Emily" I said and she nodded. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki" she said and we shook hands. We talked abit more while waiting for Emily and Ururu to come back. Then Emily came back gave Rukia her order. "Emily this Rukia Kuchiki" I said and they shook hands. We all sat down and talked about girl stuff like drawing, candy and games. Rukia then look at her watch and panic of what time it was. We both knew she had to go. "I am sorry Emma Emily but I must go now but I promise to visit you when I have free time" she said in a sad voices. We all smiled at each other and she gave us a hug, we hugged her back. Then she left and my sister and I then knew who she was the captain of squad 6 sister. Then the rest of the day we waited for more customers but none came. When it was dinner, we went back inside and had dinner with everyone. After dinner I got in the bath and then got ready for bed in my white sleeping kimono and when I was asleep I felt a strange spiritual pressure but figured that it must have been kon or Ichigo. So I went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Train carrot top and friends

I don't own the bleach character, I only own Emma and Emily plus their Zanpakutos

* * *

**Chapter 9 Train carrot top and Friends**

Emma prov

After the first time meeting Rukia Kuchiki she would always come and visit us when she had free time which turned out to be the weekends. We would all go up to our room and she told us all about her friends at school but mostly about how Ichigo Kurosaki was so idiotic. We told her that she would be our sister and best friend from now on and she smiled and agreed with us. She told us she never had sisters before and that she only had an older brother who never showed his emotions. We also got used to fighting hollows and it has been 2 months since we came back to our true and found our parents. Our lives couldn't be better and it was Monday 23rd of March. We were both asleep when I felt a high spiritual pressure going off all of sudden and after that I could not go back to sleep and I knew Emily felt it to. So we got up and I put on my orange kimono. Emily put on her pink one. We flashstep downstairs, to find dad to what believes to be Ichigo Kurosaki from having lots of conservation with Rukia, who had very bad injuries. Dad then lay him down in the livening room and went off to get his body. Tessai started healing him and so we help as well. When dad came he put Ichigo in his body and let him rest. We then started walking up stairs but I stop and turned to dad. "Dad are you going to train him and also I know that Rukia was taken back to the soul society, I felt their spiritual pressure it was one of a captain and lieutenant" I said and Emily nodded with what I said. "Wow Emma your skills at sensing and analysing spiritual pressure has grown" he said and he walk forward. He then hug us both and he understood our sadness of having a love one taken. That made me feel better and he pulled away to kiss both of us on the forehead. "Yes I am going to train him as he is determined to save Rukia but I think your mother wants you two to help her train some others who want to save Rukia" he said and that made us smile. We then started to walk up the stairs but not before he added "You must be in cat form" and we nodded. We went back to our room and got changed back into our sleep wear and went back to sleep but I was worrying about Rukia.

Emily prov

I was shock that Ichigo came in injured but I knew he was trying to save Rukia and I knew Rukia left because she wanted to protect us. It even more horrible that we knew it was coming and also broke my heart abit that I knew the spiritual pressure and Zanpakuto of the person who did this. After we healed Ichigo I felt better and even more better from dads hug and understanding. As I went to sleep my though went to Rukia wondering if she was ok.

Emma prov

I woke up at 9am and took a quick shower, brushed my hair and put it into ponytail with my red ribbon. I then took my soul candy and swallowed it. I was then separated from my gig. My gig sat up, you see dad gave me and Emily mod souls if a hollow attack us. Mine mod soul was called Korra and she was shy and quiet. I told her I was going to help train some people with mother and Emily that wanted to save Rukia but also to listen whatever Dad or Tessai said. She nodded and went back to sleep. I quickly had breakfast and brushed my teeth. Then flashstep down stairs to where Ichigo was and saw mother sat on the table in cat form. She look up and smiled at me, the nodded. I knew what this meant so with a poof od white smoke, I was a black cat with a red ribbon around my neck. I joined my mother on the table to wait for Emily to get up. I notice Tessai was on top of Ichigo keeping him and I was so laugh at this on the inside.

Emily prov

I woke up to find Emma still asleep, so walk over to her and shacked her while saying "Emma wake up do you want to save Rukia". She started to wake up and when she did I notice that their was something different, she had shy like facial expression and then my thoughts went to "Korra". I turned around and said "Sorry Korra I did not know it was you, can you watch Lily while I help mother train some people". She nodded and I took a quick shower and brushed my hair. I took out my soul candy and swallowed it, I was then separate from my gigi. My gig then sat up on my bed, my mod souls name is Lily and she is brave, kind and she gets along with Korra. I then told her that had to train some people with mother and Emma to save Rukia and to only listen to Dad or Tessai. She nodded and went to sleep as did Korra. I then had a quick breakfast and brushed my teeth. Then flashstep down stairs to the room Ichigo was resting and when I got there I notice mum and Emma in cat form. They look up and nodded, I knew what this meant so with a poof of white smoke I turned into a black cat with a yellow ribbon around my neck. I jump on the table to join my mother and sister. I laugh at Tessai on top of Ichigo I could tell Emma was as well.

Emma prov

I watch as Emily transformed into a cat and joined us on the table. Then Ichigo started to wake up and he screamed at Tessai being on top him and pushed him off. I was laugh so hard on the inside and I could Emily was too. Dad then came in and calmed Ichigo down. Then Tessai got up and went off to do some stuff for the shop. Then dad explained to Ichigo that his previous soul reapers powers were gone but he had enough spiritual to have his own and also explained why Rukia was gone. He nodded. "Kisuke do you still want me and there's two to train the other" mother said and he nodded. "That cat talked" Ichigo said shocked. "Of course we can" me and Emily said and I waved my tail. Which made him freak out even more. "Ichigo this Yoruichi, Emma and Emily" dad said. He look at us and said "Why do you have girl names". "Shut up" me and Emily and now I know what Rukia meant the he was idiotic. He then said "Hi" to us and then went off to train with dad. "Ok you two time to train the others" mother said.

Skip to the park

We reach the park and I notice a girl with long orange hair and not to mention big boobs. The other a guy with brown hair and look kinda strong. They both notice us and the girl was going crazy about how cute cats we were in our cat form. Orihime was the name of the girl and Chad the name of the guy. "I wonder when the people who are training us are coming" she said. "I agree with you" Chad said. "We have been here the whole time" Mother said in her man voices. They both looked at us shocked and mother explained our situation. "My name is Yoruichi and this is Emma and Emily" Mother said as she pointed to us. They both nodded and we both notice and felt someone training by the river. Orihime and Chad went over to look who it was. It was Uryu and Orihime was talking to him about how we could own train together, I knew Uryu was uncomfortable with this. "Orihime I think he needs to do his own training" the ex-captain said. "A talking cat how is that possible" Uryu shouted. "Calm down would you, you are going to give us a headache" Me and Emily said. He calmed down and mother walked over to him and explain everything about us and that. I jump on Orihime's shoulder and Emily onto Chad's. Mother then took them to a abandoned warehouse to practice their powers. "Ok you two what feeling did you feel when you activated your spiritual powers" mother said. "To protect a dear friend of mine" Orihime said. "To protect my best friends sister" Chad said. Then we and Mother nodded. The mother told them to try an activate their powers with the same feeling. They tried at first but it did not work and after a couple more try's. Orihime got it and her pins in her glowed, then fairies came out. One of them was really mean to her and then Chad got his powers to work and one of his arm changed, it could latch spiritual pressure.

Skip training

After training them for 2 hours we had to leave as Chad had smash a wall and security was coming. Orihime and Chad ran while mother, Emily and me used flashstep away. We went back to the back and mother told them we would send them a message of when to come to the shop. They nodded and left to go home. Mother me and Emily all flashstep home.

Skip home

When we got home, we went to the underground training room to see Ichigo come out of the hole with the hole mask on and he was happy with himself. Dad told him to meet up when he got a message from us and he went back inside his body left but not before saying good bye to us. After training those two all day I was so hungry, so we flashstep upstairs and went back inside our gigi's. Then put our mod souls into our stuff animals mine was a rabbit that Rukia got me. Emily was a black toy. We ate our dinner with everyone and took I nice long bath. Then brushed my hair and teeth, the got ready for bed. I fell asleep.

Emily prov

After training them two nearly all day I was tired and need dinner, bath and sleep. Which was a accomplished. I fell a sleep with Lily in the her cat toy body and I could not stop worrying about Rukia.


	10. Chapter 10 Soul socirty and Kukaku Shiba

I do not own the bleach characters, I only own Emma and Emily plus there zanpakutos

* * *

**Chapter 10 Soul society and Kukaku Shiba**

Emma prov

I woke to a weight on my stomach, my eyes fluttered open to notices that mum was sat on my stomach in cat form and she nodded, which meant it was time to go to the soul society. She got off me and I took a quick shower. I got dressed into a orange skirt with black leggings and a white tank top. I then took out my soul candy, I swallowed it and was then separated from my gigi. I told Korra everything that was happening and to listen to what Tessai or dad said. I then changed into my cat form with poof of white smoke. Then I went to wake Emily up with mother.

Emily prov

I felt a weight on my chest, I woke up to find mom and Emma sat there in cat form. They both nodded, which meant it was time to go to the soul society. So I got a quick shower and put on my pink dress, brush my hair. I took out my soul candy, then swallowed the little green pill and I was then separated from my gigi. That left Lily to look after, I then explain to her what was happening and to only listen to Tessai and dad. She nodded. With poof of white smoke I transformed into cat form. We all then went down stairs.

Emma prov

We all came down stairs, to have a quick breakfast and then we went to the underground training room. When we arrived we saw Ichigo in soul reaper form and we said "Hi" to him. He nodded but he was more shock of who was coming with us was Chad, Orihime and Uryu. Dad then started to explain that we had to go through the Senkaimon to get to the soul society. He opened it but before we went in, me and Emily jump on dad's shoulders and kissed him on cheek and no one saw this . We jump off and joined mother with the others and dad started counting down. When the last number was said, we all ran through the Senkaimon and we kept running but then cleaner came, so mother told us to run faster and not to attack it. So we all ran at our top speeds but then Uryu cape got stuck in the cleaner, so Chad rip it off to save him. We started to run for our lives but the cleaner was coming closer and Orihime used a shield to slow it down. We then saw the exit and ran to it. We came out of the Senkaimon and landed on the ground. I look around and it look like we were in a village, mother then explained that we were in Rukongai and that the Seireitei was in the middle. "Look theirs the seireitei" Ichigo said. and walk towards it. "Wait Ichigo" Mother, Emily and me said. Then the walls that protect the seireitei came down and crashed into the ground but also a giant soul reaper stood in front of the gate. He told his name was Jidanbo, that he was the gate keeper and that he could not open the gate unless one of us fought him. So guess who fought him, yes that idiotic Ichigo. They both started fighting but Uryu, Chad and Orihime wanted to help. Mother told them that it was his fight.

After the fight

After Ichigo defeated Jidanbo he opened the gate for us, I had hope we could enter but that hope went away as soon as saw Gin Ichimaru and he was not pleased that Jidanbo had opened the gate, So he stab his Zanpakuto into his arm that supported the gate with that stupid smile on his face.

After leaving Orihime to heal Jidanbo wounds, we walk around to look for elders that mother needed to speak to and we found them in a old house that was near the gate abit. Mother then walk forward to elders and said "Excuses me but I am looking for Kukaku Shiba" and the elders look shock. He was about to answer when we heard a rumble and a then a strange man was thrown through the door. The man then look at Ichigo and starts going on how he hates soul reapers and he said his name was "Ganju Shiba". When I heard his name I knew he was Kukaku brother and him and Ichigo started fighting in the street. They being so childish but Ganju starts scream that he had to go or he was going to be in trouble. "That was an interesting fight" I said and mother and Emily nodded whilst everyone else sweet drop. The elder told us we could sleep at his houses for the night and we gave him our thanks. I slept on the floor and curled up into mother.

Emily prov

I watch as Ichigo fought Ganju and though "No wonder Rukia called him an Idiot". I hear my sister say "That was interesting fight" and I nodded. The elder told us we could spend the night we gave him our thanks. Mother laid on the floor and Emma curled into her, so did I and I fell asleep in my mother soft fur.

Emma prov

I woke up and stretch myself. As I went outside to get fresh air, I came back to see everyone else had gotten up and the elder had kindly made some breakfast. Then we left to go and find Kukaku house.

Walking in the Countryside, Orihime kept going on how Kukaku could be a cat or sage, so I though "For god sake can't she shut the hell up, No wonder me and Emily found her annoying in the show". Then Chad and Uryu started talking about what type of person Kukaku was. Everyone look like they were wondering who Kukaku was and Orihime said "Maybe he wants to keep his identity secret". Me and Emily laugh at this and everyone gave us confused looks. "You are all incorrect, Kukaku changes houses but they always remain the same" mother said. We walk over a hill to see and a houses with to arms coming at each end that held up banner saying "Kukaku Shiba". Everyone behind us sweet drop and Uryu said "well that a way of not keeping your identity secret. We walk down the hill and to house, we had trouble with guards but as soon as they saw mother they said "sorry".

Inside the house, Mother, me and Emily got permission to enter Kukaku room but the others had to wait outside until they were called in. We enter the room and saw Kukaku sat on the floor with lots of cushions under her and was smoking her pipe. "Yoruichi What is it you want and who are those two?" she said. "We are here to get into the Seireitei and I know you have made a way to get through the barrier, as for there's two they are mine and Kisuke daughters" mother said. Kukaku nodded and said "Well it's nice to meet you both you are just like your mother". We smiled at for the comment. "Yes I have made a way but why do you want to go?" she ask. Before mother could answer, I did "we are here to save the life of Rukia Kuchiki, my name is Emma and that's my sister Emily". She nodded and agreed to help us, so we called the others in. They were shock to find out that Kukaku Shiba was a girl and she shouted "Ganju come in and bring tea for our guests". He came in and welcomed us but when him and Ichigo saw each other thus another fight started breaking doors. They knock Kukaku pipe out of her hand and broke it, so she realised an unknown kidou which stop them both. She then took us to a room labelled "Authorised personal only". We enter it and inside is a giant firework pipe. Kukaku then explains she is going to shot us into Seireitei. She then shows us that we have to learn how to make cannon ball. She picks up the Shiba orb and focus her spiritual pressure into it and creates a cannon ball. She gives us all an orb to practice with and also how the seireitei was rejects spiritual pressure.

After training with a orb everyone can make a cannon ball except Ichigo he is getting more frustrated and he then stays behind to practice some more. So me, mother, Emily and the others went to get something to eat. The food look so amazing I sat next Kukaku and she put me food on plate, I smiled at her and begin to eat. While I was eating, I felt Ichigo spiritual pressure and so did everyone else and so run back to training room to see Ichigo trying to control his pressure. He manages to make cannon ball but gets distracted. "You totally idiot you got to stay focus" Kukaku shouts but the cannon balls breaks and Ichigo explodes. Kukaku stomps about what she said. We all go to sleep after this and so I curl into mother fur and remember all my memories of me, Rukia and Emily.

Emily prov

It was easy a breathing to focus our spiritual pressure into the orb and after that we had our meal. I also sat next to Kukaku on her left side. Kukaku was a nice lady, So I told her everything about how we found our parents plus about our training and our soul reaper powers. After what happened with Ichigo I was so tired we have now been in the Soul society for 2 days now, so I fell asleep into my mother fur.


	11. Chapter 11 Enter the Seireitei

I do not own the bleach characters, I only own Emma and Emily plus their zanpakutos

* * *

**Chapter 11 Enter the Seireitei**

Emma prov

I woke up to feel a weight on my tail, so I stretch my legs to see Ichigo on it. I raised my paw which and produced my claws which sparkled in the light and scratch him across the faces. He woke up saying "what the hell Em" and I glared at him while he held his faces. Then I went upstairs to have breakfast with everyone and sat next to Kukaku and she smiled.

Emily prov

I woke up hearing "What the hell" and opened my eyes to Ichigo with a scratch on his faces and I laugh at him, which he returned with glare. I went upstairs for breakfast to notice mother look upset, I then saw her tail and thought Ichigo. When eating breakfast, Ichigo came up to eat and went outside for stretch before we left.

Emma prov

When we finish breakfast, Emily then came back in and we all went outside to get ready for Cannon, it then raises out of the ground and she then tells us that the sun rises will be shot. Ichigo then says "Yoruichi why does your tail look like a flexible toothbrush" and mother sent him a glare. Uryu tells him that he did it and not to bring it up but also that he sat on my tail also. Ichigo then backs away from the subject. I then Ganju arrive in his so called "battle costume". I was so laugh at this he look so funny and mother then ask if everyone was ready. We all walk into the cannon and mothers then explains what we do in the Seireitei and took not pick any fights with captains and not to fight unnecessary battles. Everyone nodded and I was sat on Orihime shoulder and Emily on Uryus. We heard Kukaku counting down and pour our spiritual pressure into the orb to make the cannon ball. When Kukaku gets to last number we were shot from the cannon and flew into air. I smiled at this. Inside the cannon was amazing the view of in distances and the people below who look like ants.

Emily prov

When we were shot of the cannon it felt so cool like I was flying but also like a dream. Ganju then pulls out a scroll and then explains he must chant part 2 of the cannon so it is directed correctly but also to keep the amount of spiritual pressure stable. We all nodded, "Ichigo your producing too much energy" Orihime said and he nods and reduces it. Uryu then tells him to reduce it more and Ichigo then starts complain that he has which causes Ganju to repeat the same line and forget the rest. The two begin to fight which does not help the situation. The cannon starts getting faster towards the Seireitei.

Emma prov

The cannon ball starts to get faster towards the barrier, "Everyone pour all your spiritual pressure into the orb" said mother. We nod and I pour all my spiritual pressure into it. When we make contact with the barrier we are held up there and we uses our pressure to push through it. The cannon ball disappears and we are hovering in mid air. Mother then explains that the energy from the cannon ball still remain and that we must stay together inside the whirlpool and then enter the green whirlpool. Everyone begins to spin. Chad grabs Orihime and Ichigo grabs Ganju. Me, Mother and Emily all sit on Ichigo but Uryu was unable to grab someone and begins to fall from the whirlpool. Chad then lets go of Orihime and grabs Uryu and throws him to Orihime. Chad then falls from the whirlpool in beam of light but I knew he was strong enough to protect himself. Ichigo and Orihime try to grab each other but then the whirlpool disappears and everyone is separate. Luckily me, mother and Emily stay together, as we fell some soul reapers were getting ready to face us but we used flashstep to get away and land on a roof. We look at the soul reapers below who are confused of where we have gone. I laugh at this and we flashstep out of area. As I flashstep with mom and Emily, I could sense that Ichigo and Ganju were already in battle. "Mother, Ichigo and Ganju are already in battle" I said and she nodded. "I think it was for the best that everyone got separate but I glad that I was not separated from you to I was be so worried about you and also I am both impress that both of you can sense spiritual so far away. We smiled at this at the mother would worry about us but that she was impress with our skills.

5 hours later of flashsteping from roof to roof, we stop to rest in a tree and I look around. It was so peaceful here in the soul society, the perfect heaven and it was also weird how it look like the world of the livening. We then laugh at all the soul reapers running by looking for us and we also talk about the different captains and Lieutenants and also about attack plans. We then started flashsteping onto more roofs, when I sense two other spiritual pressure in battle. "Mother, Orihime and Uryu have begun to battle" I and Emily said. She nodded and flashstep onto more roofs and I laugh as I saw Kenpachi and Yarchiu going to wrong way.

After 2 more hours of flashsteping around the seireitei to search for the others no luck but I knew they were safe because of their spiritual pressure, I felt that Orihime and Uryu had won their battle. We look around and mother told us "Rukia must be in that white tower". We nodded.


	12. Chapter 12 What we really look like

Author: Jushiro will you do the disclaimer

Jushiro: sure but can I have something in return

Author: nods

Jushiro: Ok kingdomroxas2 only own Emma and Emily there zanpakutos and not the bleach characters

Author: Thank you Jushiro, so what do you want

Jushiro: This

Author: pulls me against chest and kiss me on lips and kiss back

Jushiro: Pulls away I love you and you oc in this story in cute

Author: love you too hugs him

* * *

**Chapter 12 What we really look like**

Emma prov

We then landed on building, to witness Ichigo fight Renji and I could feel their spiritual pressure clash with each other after each blow with there Zanpakuto but also Renji was blaming Ichigo for Rukia being executed and that she should never had met him. Ichigo dodges another attack from Renji blade with the skills he learned from dad. Watching this fight is amazing

5 hours later, Renji then announces that he can no longer fight and then screams in frustration of not being able to protect Rukia. I understand that he is no longer mad at Ichigo but I am mad at him for taking Rukia away. Ichigo then catches Renji and places him on floor, Ganju and someone else come and help Ichigo escape from incoming soul reapers. So we continue to flashstep on more roofs and round the Seireitei. "Mother that an impressive fight" I said. "Yes it was and Ichigo was not bad against a Lutenerneit but he needs to master bankai to defeat a captain, which I will teach him" mother said. I nodded and said "Mother can we also learn bankai". She nodded and I was so happy on the inside. After a while of flashsteping, I felt a strong spiritual pressure, that must mean that Ichigo is fighting a captain but not just any captain the captain of squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki. I look at mother, she nodded at me and she knew that Ichigo was facing a captain. I then sense another high spiritual pressure of a captain against Chad. "For god sake does not one listen to not fight a captain" I said frustrated and Mother and Emily agreed with me.

Emily prov

I was worried about Ichigo after his fight with Renji and now facing a captain but the captain of squad 11, no wonder Rukia said he was an idiot. I signed and nodded with what Emma just said. I then felt Chad was also facing a captain, are theirs stupid or do they have a death wish I thought. We then stop to rest for abit

3 hours later, I felt Ichigo spiritual pressure go down but also he defeated the captain he was against. We all flashstep to there location, to find that Kenpachi was no longer there and I was worried and happy at the same time. I started to heal his wounds but not fully

Emma prov

When we flashstep to Ichigo he was on the ground bleeding, Kenpachi was gone, I knew he had faced him and Emily started healing him and I help her. "I am sorry Ichigo that we could not make it in time" mother said. She nodded to us and she transformed back into her true form and pick him up. We then flashstep over to the cave where mother keeps her weapons and clothes plus no one knows were it is. In the cave, mother banged up Ichigo torso and laid him down on a mat and I took a quick nap waiting for him to wake up.

Emily prov

Emma and mother took a nap but stayed by Ichigo just in cases something happened and smiled at sister and mother asleep. When mother brought Ichigo back she transformed back after she banged him up. I was happy that we found our family and made lots of friends but it was missing one person Rukia. I was wondering what she was doing and if she was ok. After 5 minutes Ichigo started to wake up and mother and Emma woke up just in time. This was going to be funny.

Emma prov

I woke up with mother and Ichigo was awake, he then explain what happened in his fight and about how this mask saved him. He showed us the mask I was shock, it was the mask of a hollow. "Ichigo give me that mask I will keep it safe" mother said. "Why it has saved me before and might come handy". Mother then raised her spiritual pressure and said "Ichigo give me that mask". Ichigo look scared, he handed it over and mother put it some where safe. Ichigo was then looking curiously and said "Yoruichi how did I get here". Mother turned to him and said "I carried you here in my true form". "Ohh true form, wait your not a cat" he shouted at his last sentence. "We have not showed you what we really, so behold this is what we really look like" mother said. With a poof of white smoke and we started to transform back. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo faces was priceless, he was stuttering and was pointing at us. "Your girl" he said. "Thanks for the statement captain Idiot" I said and was sent a glare. "People always think we are men by the type of voices we use in cat form" mother said and walk towards him. "For how I carried you I use this device which can fly by" mother was saying but was interrupted by a red face Ichigo shouting "We you all put some clothes on". Mother then walk over to put he clothes, "Sorry its been so long since I had to wear clothes and was that the first time you seen a girl naked" she said to make fun of him. Mother then walks to a draw and pulls out a soul reaper uniform. "Emma here just as promise" she said and threw the clothes at me and I uses flashstep to change into them with my red ribbon on my right arm and my Zanpakuto on my left side. I also put my hair back up into a ponytail with my red ribbon. "Thank you Mother" I said with a smile. "Yoruichi your mother" he said in a shock. "Ding Ding extra brownie points for Ichigo, My full name is Emma Shihoin and sister is Emily Urahara" I said, which further shock him. "Mr hat in clogs is your dad" he said. We nodded. "Yes they are his daughters and they have been trained by us so they are more powerful then you" mother said while he got over the shock.

Emily prov

I was so laugh at Ichigo when he found out we were all girls and not talking cats but was also shock that our parents were Yoruichi and Kisuke. I should Rukia about this when we rescue her, she will probably laugh to death. "Emma, Emily Why are you rescuing Rukia?" Ichigo ask. We look at him and said "Rukia came to the shop one day to pick up her order, we talked to each other and she came to visit us all the time. We all became best friends and one day we told her she would be our sister from now on and that promise is drives us to rescue our sister" I said and Ichigo smiled at us. "I always wondered where she went on her days off but don't worry I promise you both I will rescue your sister" he said with determined look in his eyes. We shook hands with to keep that promise but then we felt a strong spiritual pressure and I could tell Ichigo knew who it belong as he ran out the cave, So me, Emily and mother followed him.


	13. Chapter 13 Reuniting

I do not own the bleach characters, I only own Emma and Emily plus there Zanpakutos

* * *

**Chapter 13 Reuniting**

Emma prov

We flashstep to the white tower where Rukia was being kept and I could see and feel Ichigo spiritual pressure but also that he was about to fight Byakuya, was he idiotic to fight a captain in his state when he went up against Kenpachi Zaraki. Byakuya was about to release his shika, when mother flashsteps in front of him with a white ribbon rap around his Zanpakuto to the shika. I saw his eye widen at the person in front of him, "So your alive Yoruichi Shihoin" Byakuya said in an emotionless tone. "Nice to see you again Byakuya" mother respond, "what are you doing here I though you in hiding for 100 years" he said. "Well times have change, right girls" mother said. We flashstep next to mother, "Yoruichi its nice to see your alive" Ukitake said, which caused me to blush but I kept it well hidden.

I glared at Ichigo for coming him her, he was not yet ready to take on Byakuya and even I could not take him down with out my bankai activated, "Thanks for coming Yoruichi, Emma, Emily but I need to fight him" Ichigo said and pointed his Zanpakuto at Byakuya. Mother then punches him the stomach and he is knock. "You used a high knock out portion so that he not serious more damage to those wounds" Ukitake said and mother nodded.

"So Mother are you taking him back or are we going to have some fun here" I said with a big grin. The two captain and Rukia look shock to find out who our mother. "Your Yoruichi daughters" Ukitake stuttered. We nodded, "I am Emma Shihoin and that's my sister Emily Urahara" I said. They were further shock, for god sake what is wrong with people knowing who my parents are. "Before you ask yes our dad is Kisuke Urahara" I said which shut up everyone. Mother stood on the pole with Ichigo and her and Byakuya had a flashstep battle. Mother then explains to Byakuya that in 3 days she will make Ichigo stronger than him and Byakuya is not bothered by this any more.

Mother then flashsteps back to the gave but gives them warning not to follow or it will cost them there lives.

"Sisters" I here Rukia shout at us, so we flashstep next her with Ukitake beside her, "How are you soul reapers, I did not sense any spiritual pressure in you both" she said. We nodded to each other and though that we should explain why to her. "We kept our powers hidden from you so that you could detect it but also to protect you Rukia you are our sister after all" I said, "The second is that we have very high spiritual pressure and are powerful enough to defeat a captain" I said while patting her on the head.

Emily prov

"Sisters, Rukia has no other siblings" Byakuya said, "We may not be blood relate Byakuya but our bond is strong as of sister, so that makes us sister and at least we show emotion and care about her" I said with angry voice, which he ignores. I am glad to see Rukia was ok and I smiled at her, I got one back but look like the one of someone ready for their death. "Emma, I must go and check on mother and Ichigo, Ohh Rukia you were right he is an idiotic but don't worry will rescue you" I said and gave her a hug and sent a glare at Byakuya. I flashstep over to the cave.

Emma prov

When Emily left, I look at Byakuya with a glare and said "Byakuya Kuchiki, if you ever hurt Rukia in any way or form you will face my rage which is not a pretty sight" I said as I raised my spiritual pressure abit which caused him stumble abit, "I don't think your strong" he said in his cold tone. Ok that push me over the edge what a spoiled brat and I then flashstep behind him without him noticing and put my Zanpakuto to his neck. His eyes widened at how quick I was, "I would be careful with what you say to me Byakuya you don't what your own power throwing back at you" I said as I remove my Zanpakuto from his neck. I flashstep back next to Rukia, "If you are wondering who taught me to flashstep that fast it was mother but that one my titles the purple flash, I will tell you others next time we meet" I said. I gave Rukia a hug but after saw tears build up in her eyes, so I bent down to her level and wipe them away. "Rukia do you remember what we always say" I ask and she nodded. "Keep on believing" we said together which made her smile. "Don't worry we will save you" I said and pattered her head. "It was nice to met you captain Ukitake" I said with bow and he nodded. "Ok catch you later Rukia" I said and flashstep back to the cave.

Emily prov

When I got back to the cave mother laid Ichigo down on the mat and rebadged his wounds as he slept. I help heal them, so that healing process would go faster in his bankai training. "Mother do you think he can achieve bankai in 3 days" I said. "Yes I believe so, as he is driven to save Rukia" the ex squad 2 captain said, I smiled at her. I saw that Emma had come back but look annoyed it must mean Byakuya said something to her. She then sat on the floor and put her Zanpakuto in her lap to meditate to calm herself. After a while a grew tired and fell asleep I felt a was put over and a kiss on my forehead.

Emma prov

When I got back to the cave, I was so annoyed at Byakuya he is such a spoiled emotionless jerk but also he was a douche bag, I so wanted to kick his ass but I knew Ichigo had to fight which brought a smile to my faces. I sat on the floor meditate and place my Zanpakuto in my lap to calm down but also to sense where everyone was. "Mother, Chad, Uryu and Ganju have been capture but Orihime has not" I said and mother nodded. I laid on a mat and fell asleep. I felt a blanket over me and a kiss on my forehead.


End file.
